


No Not Without You!

by Alex_Barnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Barnes/pseuds/Alex_Barnes
Summary: Azzano was neither the first nor the last time Steve or Bucky had uttered the phrase "no! not without you!" over the course of their relationship. This is everytime they said it to each other across the years(I'm bad at summaries, this is my first fic on here I hope it's good)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Not Without You!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here and it's the first fic I've written in a while so I hope it's alright! I'm hoping to upload at least 1 chapter a week, there's only 5ish chapters planned so it should be done soon!

Winter 1937

Steve had pneumonia again. It had been worse before, Bucky had to remember that, it had been worse before. But what if that was why he wouldn't make it? What if that was why he wouldn’t survive this time? No. He couldn’t think like this. It was only the second winter after Sarah had passed away and Bucky was all Steve had, he couldn’t afford to think like this now, he had to stay positive, for Steve.  
For Steve. He told himself that over and over as he went back and forth from work and the hospital. He spent every free second there with Steve. It didn’t make him any more reassured that he had to pull extra shifts at work, expecting an expensive hospital bill, so Steve was left alone longer. It broke his heart every time he arrived and saw his Stevie lay flat there, pale as a ghost, coughing his guts up, his breathing shallow, holding his chest, lay drifting in and out of being conscious, exhausted when he was awake, his messy blonde hair stuck to his sweaty face.  
Bucky was on his way to the hospital now to see Steve, he’d just got off work and was rushing over, running like he’d never run before. Once he arrived, he spoke to the receptionist, who recognized him from the amount of times he’d visited Steve there both with Sarah and after she’d passed, and went through. He quietly walked over to Steve, saying softly, “hey Stevie, how you doin’?” He sat himself beside Steve’s bed, pushing the sweaty hair away from Steve’s face gently. One of the baby blue eyes cracked open slightly, both his eyes opening quickly as he recognized Bucky, a weak grin lighting up his exhausted face.  
"Hi buck." His voice was slightly raspy and one of his skinny, pale arms reached over limply. Bucky grabbed his sweaty hand gently, locking their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of Steve's hand.  
"How you doin' Rogers?" Bucky whispered softly, keeping his grip on Steve's hand gentle, "Any better?"  
"Kinda..just tired. The doc said I should be home soon, you can head home."  
"No Stevie, not without you." Bucky's voice remained gentle, soft. He fiddled with Steve's hair, trying to help him relax and fall asleep, his fingertips lightly grazing his burning forehead, echoing in a soft whisper, "not without you."  
Steve was discharged a couple days later, Bucky helping him home, expecting a bill in the mail soon. Bucky was still working extra shifts so they could still afford to eat and pay the bill. Bucky and Steve walked back to their apartment, Bucky's arm wrapped around Steve's waist as they headed home, Steve leaning on Bucky, his head leant on his chest.


End file.
